Life is a Mystery, and so are You
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: After having fought Voldemort upon the grounds of the Riddle Manor Graveyard, and died, he finds himself in a place of peace. What happens afterwards is altogether something that he would not think of ever happening. He meets someone, a very powerful someone, and they give him the rest he rightly deserves, and send someone else back to fight the Darkness.


**Hello everyone … Harbinger of Script again, and yes, I realize that it has been literally YEARS since I have last posted anything of interest to this site… I hope to change that soon. School has slowed down enough for me to start posting a new story that has been floating around in my head for a while. This story is about a Self-Insert into the Harry Potter universe, but instead of a true OC, it will be an OOC Harry Potter SI. This story will have multiple Pairings for many different Characters, but Harry will only ever have one Female at a time. The Pairing is undecided at the moment, but as this will mostly be about how Harry will handle everything, it is not as important as it usually is in other stories. This story is Rated M for a multitude of reasons; Attempted rape, Underage sex(Not Harry), adulterous actions, pedophilia actions, Gore, strong language as the ages progress, and mental instability in some characters. This story will mostly cover years One through Five, and then be split off for years Six, Seven, and then beyond. There will be three books, estimated, possibly just two, in this series I am attempting to write. Comments and Criticisms are more than welcome, as I have been out of the loop for a long time. Flames will be ignored, unless I find them funny, in which case I will talk about them and deride them of their potency… AKA make fun of and poke at for others amusement.**

 **Now, I hope you enjoy this story, as it does center around a different way that Harry gets 'sent back'. I know this has a strong Christian influence, but it is how I wanted to introduce this story, and no, this will not have any sort of effect on how I will describe the rest of Magical Society, except for the later part of book two or three, depending on how I feel. So this literally won't come back into effect until literally years down the line. Either way, I hope you all have fun reading my work-Good Day, and Good Luck!**

* * *

Harry stood at the gates of white pearl and felt calm. He felt a resonating calmness that had eluded him for what felt like decades, instead of the measly fourteen years he had lived. He knelt before the gates and bowed his head, a sense of rightness struck him at his action. He held that position for what could have been seconds, or even centuries; if either were true, Harry did not know.

Harry could feel the weight that had been pushing against his shoulders lift the longer he stayed knelt before the gates. The calmness of it all almost made him weep, but his own resilience stopped the flood of tears that threatened to fall. A cool song then began to play, not of string or horn, but of voice and hum. Unknowable words and meanings floated through him as he listened intently.

Even though he did not know the words, nor the sounds, he felt himself be pulled to sing, almost like a great imperious, without the sickly sweet voice in his head. He _wanted_ to sing, to praise, and to shout for whatever it was, or who ever it was, that this song of songs was made for. He only held himself back as his past experiences were so negative when it came to magics that demanded his full unwilling action.

"All is well, young Potter," a deep timber voice soothed, "You are finally among family and friends," The voice said from behind him.

Harry wanted to turn around and see who it was that had spoken to him, but stopped when an overwhelming sense of self preservation came over him. He slammed his eyes shut and kept his head low. He felt something from the man, if he could truly be called such, and it was beyond anything he had ever felt before. It was warm comforting, but also bottomless and awe-some. Completely and utterly magnificent.

"Why do you hide your face from me my son?" The voice asked, curiosity and warmth overflowed as it spoke.

"I… I just can't, but, who are you?" Harry asked, more than a little frightened by the voice.

"Ah, I see, you are not entirely dead yet. Hmm, interesting, it seems that the world will need your face once again… Or is it..? Ah, yes, just your face, not you," The voice rumbled, amused by what it had seen.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, a little perturbed that he had not gotten an answer.

"You are dead, my child, but your are also alive. That would also explain why your body is also fighting your need to look upon me, it does not wish to die. It knows that you are not done, but that you are dead. That is why you can very well stand the very presence of me."

"But who are you?"

"I Am… I Am God, and I am here to tell you that you are free to enter my Kingdom, Harry James Potter. You have survived more than most in your many trips beyond the veil of your world. You have been sent back by imitations of my fallen creations, and heralded as many things in your long travels through time, space, and reality. You are now at rest. You may finally meet your family, and be at peace, my child. There is one last adventure that your name must go through, but it is not one that you yourself will be walking. A new soul will be taking your place, one who has lived, and died, to do his best for those he cares for. He died similarly to you, young child, in the defense of his friend.

He will take your place, and he will live your life as if it were his own, and he will fulfill the 'prophecy' that had been laid out before you. Do you have any objection to this, young Harry?" The voice asked, who apparently was God or some such entity.

"I … I don't … Why will he be put through the same tortures as me? Why all of that?!" Harry cried out in outraged confusion. He could not understand a being such as God wanting to put another living being through the same torturous treatment that he had suffered under.

"He will be tempered, strengthened, by the experiences that you have gone through, and will have gone through. He will be what many deserve, and what many need. Death shall be his doing, and life shall be his goal. My will is his to preform, even if he shall not know it, nor hear it. His name shall be Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lilly Marie Potter Nee Evans. He shall be heir of his house, and master of his fate once he wins the right to do so. He shall take unto himself a single wife, a single bride.

Do you understand me, my child?" God asked him. The love and adoration with which he spoke of the man awed Harry. And as if hearing his inner thoughts, Harry heard a small laugh come from the being.

"No, it is not just him that I talk this way about, it is all my children, even you, young Harry James Potter-Black, Son of James Charlus Potter and Lilly Marie Potter Nee Evans, Heir of Potter and Black, "Master of Death" and leader of the Light. You are mine, just as all others are mine, and no one is greater or lesser in my eyes."

"If… If he is going to take my place… I… I don't want him to remember what it was like here in this place," Harry gestured meekly around himself, sightless as he was right then. "The torment that he would face, knowing that this awaited him and being unable to grasp it … that would hurt us both I think," Harry explained.

"I had planned on this anyway, young Harry. He shall know nothing of this place, as that was his own reasoning, he asked that he receive no aid from Heaven he is earth bound. I granted this to him just moments ago. He shall leave once you have heard enough about my plan for your body."

"Why this last time then?" Harry asked, his eyes still glued shut and turned towards the ground.

"Evil has become strong in this world, the earth in which you were to be sent to next, it is like none of the worlds you have traversed before, save for one entirely dreadful place where everything was a carnal house filled with debauchery and sin… I personally whipped that world clean with cleansing fire and took out of it those souls still pure and righteous. You and a few others were the only ones that I was … able to save."

"Ah, well… I guess that makes sense then," Harry had choked on his spit when he heard about what he had possibly been through, and actually no felt a little relieved that he wouldn't be going back to the hell hole that was his life.

"Ha!" God laughs and claps his hands together. He knows how Harry feels, but makes no comment on it. Being as sympathetic as he was to Harry's plight, he knew the boy was more than done with his treatment by the hands of those he loved, and called family.

"All that is left now my child, is to look upon me, and be relived of your corporeal form," God smiled and knelt down beside him. He placed a comforting hand upon Harry's shoulder and raised him up. He used his other hand to grasp his face and gently turn his eyes towards him.

It was with nary a word, that Harry did as he was asked. He opened his eyes, and saw the most beautiful being he had ever come across. His mortal eyes could not comprehend, and his earthly bodies mind collapsed in on itself in pure joy and ecstasy at witnessing its maker before it once again.

Before everything went dark For one Harry James Potter, one word was heard, "Forgiveness", and with that, he was free of his body.

* * *

The little figure, wrapped in swaddling, rested fitfully in the crux of the basket. It was a cold, foggy November night, and his only protectors had just left for their own warm fires and grief ensconced hearts. The one and a half year old baby did not understand why the warmth had left, and neither did he understand that he would not feel that warmth for many years to come. The little baby boy, wrapped in his swaddling, did not cry, nor make a noise, as he slowly looked around at his surroundings with curiosity.

It was only with a hungry stomach and blood shot eyes, that a baby Harry noticed, several hours later, that the massive white thing he had been placed in front of, had opened. A screech from the massive looking thing with black fur around its head made him cry out in surprise and fear. The large thing, similar to the things that had left him in the cold, stopped screaming and clutched at its chest.

"Vernon!" It screeched.

"What is it pet!" A deeper, heavier voice called out from behind the creature. It sounded far away to Harry's young ears, but close enough to know it was through the opening behind the tall creature.

"Come here!" It screeched again.

"Coming pet, I'm coming!" The deeper voice sighed. Heavy thuds sounded off as the voice got closer, but what surprised Harry, even in his infantile state, was how big the thing was that showed up. "Why is there a baby on our door step, pet?" The large thing asked, a bit nonplussed at the sight.

"How should I know, Vernon!" The tall creature hissed.

"Well, pet, there is a note… Did you try reading it?" The fat one, Vernon, asked.

"No! I did not read it!" The Tall one, Pet? Replied with clipped words.

"Well then," Vernon sighed and bent over. His face turned an interesting shade of red from the exertion, but quickly swiped up the note and flipped it open. He then began reading it, but only to himself. He hummed and hawed at several parts, raised a brow, and then became furious in a split second. He growled and muttered furiously under his breath, and then gave Harry the most baleful glare he had ever seen. Vernon then thrust the note towards his wife and seethed with hateful intent at Harry.

"What is this Vernon?" She asked with hesitation.

"Read it," He growled. His fists clenched and relaxed several times as his wife read the note, but he kept his calm. Or tried to anyway.

"You're Lily's Son!" She screeched suddenly. Her voice had almost been enough to snap her husband out of his loathing, but alas, her anger only added to his own. "How dare those… those _Freaks_! Send you here! To our home!" _Pet_ screeched and shrieked at Harry and Vernon. Her voice was painful and dreadful to the young potter to hear, much to Vernon's gleeful findings. With his eyes, filled with hate and fear, trained on Harry, Vernon smiled evilly and took his wife's arm in hand.

"We will care for him, pet, Petunia, and treat him as he should be..." Vernon leered disgustingly at his nephew, and chuckled as he scooped him up from his resting place in the basket. With a harrumph, Petunia closed the door, ignoring the basket, and twittered inside to see to her husband and the Freak they had now taken into their home.


End file.
